Her Story
by eden.rose.woods
Summary: Every time I obsess over something I create a character that embodies myself, and I work her into the plot. This is the story of one of those characters. This is the story of the last "Special". This is the story of Eden Rose Woods.
1. Chapter 1

September 2, 2007. That was the day I was born. I am the last special, and this is my story.

Chapter 1

The first memory I have is of one week after I was born, however, in human years I looked as though I was about twelve months old. It was of my first (and last) pair of foster parents, their names were John and Edith Harmon. They were in their sixties or seventies living in a small, one bedroom apartment in Seattle. John was a retired pastor and Edith a botanist. He would grow her favorite kind of Eden roses on the tiny balcony. She would read him a different passage of the bible as a sort of bedtime story every night. Of course they noticed my rapid growth rate and cold skin, but as far as my angelic-like good looks and heavenly scent, they didn't seem to care. They would call me their "angel sent to them from the Lord" or some bullshit like that. But, regardless of their idiotic beliefs they truly loved me. They named me Eden Rose and told me that they were planning on adopting me. And so we lived happily, for four months.

I was on my way home from the supermarket down the street and my hands were filled with this weeks groceries. I saw a strange man standing on the edge of an ally, he beckoned me to cover over so I did. I was only five in human years so I simply didn't know any better. He tried to rape me, but I was to strong, I pushed him against the wall and his head started to bleed. Then I felt the burning. For the first time in my life I felt a wild hunger that I couldn't control, I felt my fangs come in and my eyes felt like they were about to explode. Before I even knew what was happening, my face was covered in blood and I was kneeling next to a corpse. After a few minutes John and Edith came looking for me, only to find the scene I had just described. I was so scared and confused, I had no idea what was happening to me. They yelled and screamed and called me a demon and a freak. So I ran. I ran faster than humanly possible toward the woods that surround us. I found a lake and looked inside only to see the reflection of a strange monster with bright red eyes. I screamed and kept on running, never looking back.

After about a week, Thomas found me. Thomas was a seven hundred year old vampire, and his best friend Andrea was a witch. They lived together in a small cabin in Northern Canada. She made me a daylight ring so that my skin wouldn't crackle and burn up in the sun. Along with history, math, english, and science, Thomas taught me how to hunt animals instead of people, as well as how to blend in in a crowd. He taught me how to live like a vampire, but he also studied me, trying to find the differences between me and normal vampires. We found out that the first time I ever touched anyone, I would see their whole life, feel every emotion they have ever felt, he always told me I was special. Over the next eight or so months my eyes turned yellow from the animal blood and I grew to my full size and capacity. I could run faster than a cheetah, I could see, hear, and smell things miles away. Everything was enhanced, including my feelings. Which is why me and Thomas fell in love. We planned on getting married and traveling the world together, but when we told Andrea, she became enraged. Little did either of us know, but Andrea had fallen in love with Thomas the first time she laid eyes on him. In her rage she drove a stake through his heart, then mine, then her own. That day I found out that a stake cannot kill a vampire like me. I rushed over to Thomas but it was too late, he had already desiccated. I buried them both, and then I ran once again.

I spent the next six months researching my family. I found out that my father and mothers names were Alaric and Isobel Saltzman. Isobel was murder a year ago, however I also found that a woman checked into a hospital in Seattle under the name Isobel a two weeks after my mother allegedly died. I went ahead and guessed that that was when she had me, I also assumed that she was turned into a vampire, by choice. It was clear that my father had no idea I even existed. But most interesting of all, I found out that I had a half sister who Isobel had had in high school, she was adopted by a nice family and was currently living in a small town known as Mystic Falls, under the name Elena Gilbert. That was where I decided to go.

I arrived at the doorstep of the Gilbert's on February 11, 2009. I told them I was in need of a place to stay after my parents kicked me out of the house, and that this place just popped out at me. They invited me in and accepted me like family. I started going to high school with Elena and Jeremy. I lived a normal life for a year. I was happy. But then, on May 23, 2010, Elena and her parents drove off a bridge. Elena lived, her parents did not. Their aunt Jenna who ironically was staying there that weekend became their new legal guardian. I stayed for the funeral, but then I left. I didn't want to be a burden. They assured me I wasn't but the last thing a new guardian needs is a third wheel kid that technically doesn't even belong to their family. So I took the first bus I saw and rode it till it stopped.

I ended up in New York City. Where I proceeded to research my past, but this time I decided to focus more on what exactly I was. I found a professor who specialized in supernatural studies. He informed me of a rare breed of vampires known as "Specials". When the Original Witch created the Original Vampires, her life long fellow witch decided that she could do better. So she created the Specials. Our skin burns in the sun but it cannot kill us, we smell and look much better than normal vampires in order to attract our prey better, but our skin is cold like ice and completely impenetrable, I couldn't sleep, or cry, but I also had no need to breath, and I could only be killed if I was stabbed by a stake in the heart, ripped limb from limb, and then burned. We also had an extremely accelerated growth rate, that explained why my mother was only pregnant for a week and why it took me only a year to become full-grown. But nature always finds a balance so for each "better" quality, there is also a physical consequence. The two most important rules of my existence are these, each Special has a different gift, that is why when I touch people I can see their lives, but the consequence was epic, there can only be one special a live at a time. Once one of us dies, another is created, but we are doomed to live out our eternity alone.

During the next few months I found a "nest" of vampires. We all lived together like family. For the second time in my very long two and a half years I was happy. I settled down, found a home with them, got a car, I wasn't alone anymore. There was one girl in particular who was turned at the age of thirteen, but that was about a hundred and fifty years ago. Her name was Jane. She was curious as to how I lived off of animal blood, so I would take her with me on my hunts to show her how I did it. One day we took a little longer than usual and when we got home, the house was quiet. Jane went upstairs to see what was going on while I checked the ground floor. Then I heard a thud. I ran upstairs to find Jane with a stake in her heart and a hunter standing over her. He stabbed me in the heart when I was paralyzed by shock. I pulled it out of my heart and stabbed him in his, I made sure my face was the last thing he ever saw. I tracked down the other two hunters that had assisted in killing my family and snapped their necks. I took Jane outside and buried her with my bare hands. I then stuffed a bag with clothes, some cash from the communal safe, and the keys to my '67 Chevy Impala. Then I burned the house down with the hunters and the rest of my dead family inside.

I just drove without even thinking. After about a day I found myself at the Gilbert's doorstep once again. I knocked on the door and Elena answered. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I just started driving and then I was here. I don't—" she pulled me in for a hug. I saw her meet a strange boy named Stefan Salvator who was a vampire and apparently her new boyfriend, then I felt another pair arms consume me, it was Jeremy. Then he pulled away I saw Jenna standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she came over and embraced me, "Welcome Home" she whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I moved back into the Gilbert's attic within the day. I could not stop thinking about what I saw about Elena. I was completely overwhelmed by the thought of other vampires living in Mystic Falls, and I wondered wether or not to tell Elena about what I was. She probably already knew that something about me was different. I wondered if she would treat me differently because of what I was, but I decided to tell her. Jenna was registering me for classes at Mystic Falls High School for the text semester, so she was at the school trying to figure that bullshit out and Jeremy was out with his friends. Me and Elena were at the house, alone.

She was sitting in the kitchen making coffee when I came downstairs. I came down rubbing my eyes, pretending I just woke up. It was 11:00am.

"Good morning" she said pleasantly, "Coffee?"

"Yes please" I replied. "Hey, can I…talk to you about something?"

"Of course" she replied.

"Uh, I don't exactly know where to start" my head was completely flooded with all the things I had to say. I decided to start with -in my opinion- the biggest bombshell of them all. "Do you remember when I first came to your house and told you I was kicked out and needed a place to stay?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Well, that was not exactly true" she looked at me clearly confused.

"Then, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Because" I paused, I could not tell her she was my half sister, not yet. "I needed a place to stay, but it wasn't because my parents kicked me out. I actually have never met my parents, at least, not to my knowledge."

"I'm sorry. But, why would you lie about that?"

"Because I thought you guys might not be as perceptive to inviting in a lonely, homeless vampire." She was shocked. I knew that she would be, but it was almost a little hurtful, how stunned she was.

"Oh. I-I had no idea. I-why did you decide to tell me now?"

"Well, I'm actually not exactly a regular…one. I'm what's called a 'Special'. I won't overwhelm you with the details but, everyone of…us has a gift. For me, every time I touch someone for the first time, I see their entire past, I feel everything they have ever felt. But the same thing happens if I touch someone after something life changing has happened to them, i.e. them finding out vampires exist. So when you hugged me last night, I saw everything that you saw." There was an incredibly long and awkward silence. "Please say something?"

"I-I'm just a little shocked."

"Right. Well I am going to head out then, give you some time." She nodded.

"Wait, I just have one question."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you…eat humans?"

"No. I prefer to prey on animals." She nodded again, and I closed the front door behind me.

I was scheduled to start school the next week. I was nervous to see everyone again. It had been a long time since I had seen Bonnie and Caroline, and basically the whole group. And as it is with most things that you worry about, Monday came around before I even knew it.

I arrived at school about ten minutes early so I could map out where my classes were. Even though I was technically not even three years old yet, I had the mental capacity of a seventeen year old and therefore I was registered as a Junior. I stepped out of my car and was instantly recognized by Caroline. She widened her eyes and then a huge smile spread across her face. She ran over to me and hugged me immediately.

"Oh my gosh! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back." She pulled away from the hug and apologized.

"Oops. Sorry, I forgot how you don't like to me touched."

"It's fine" I replied, giving her a slight side smile. Apparently her life had been boring because I didn't see anything when we hugged.

"Where the hell have you been? The last time I saw you was-" she cut herself off.

"Was Miranda and Greyson's funeral" I finished. She made an awkwardly apologetic face then Bonnie walked up behind her.

"Hey" she smiled, "Long time no see".

"Yeah, it's been awhile" I leaned in for a hug. She looked at me with a face that asked for permission. I nodded and she grabbed me tight and welcomed me home. But I saw so much. It all came in cold flashes and we both pulled away suddenly. She gave me a strange look, almost like she was afraid of me. Then Elena walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey guys" she said in her cheery voice. Bonnie nodded in her general direction and Caroline started rambling on about some school dance or something. Me and Bonnie exchanged curious glances, then the bell rang to go to class.

On my way to class I ran into (quite literally) a man I had never seen before. I saw him, his whole life flashed before my eyes. I blinked in complete disbelief before my eyes refocused.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fantastic" I replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh. Well, hello," he stuck out his hand, flashing me a superhero smile, "I'm Stefan". I looked down at his hand, concerned.

"I'm— late for class".

Other than my history teacher totally sucking, the first half of the day was totally useless and uneventful. That is, until lunch. Turns out that guy with the superhero hair is Elena's vampire boyfriend. Apparently I was too caught up in his past to notice that he was the same boy was the vision I had when Elena hugged me. I, of course, introduced myself rather briefly. He was obviously a total gentleman, but I still felt a little weird. I told them I was going to go to the library to check out the book selection, but I headed for where all the "crackheads" hung out. I found Jeremy within seconds, partly because I recognized his scent, but mostly because I saw him right when I entered the scene. He had just handed some kind of something to a random girl with her boyfriend. I walked over and sat down right next to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" there was a bit of an awkward pause. "So where is it?" he asked.

"Where's what?"

"The speech."

"Speech?"

"Yeah you know, the 'You're throwing your life away', 'You're too smart for this', 'Don't do Drugs'. You know, The speech".

"Oh. Right. I don't have one." He looked at me confused. "Hey, my life hasn't exactly been white picket fences and PTA either. We both have been through a lot and, honestly we deserve to get a little high." Someone handed me a joint and I took a puff. Jeremy looked at me in total shock for a second.

"Alright then" he said as he took the joint. I got up to leave.

"Do me a favor? Don't tell Elena?"

"You got it" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next few weeks nothing particularly exciting happened, other than our asshole of a history teacher dying. Elena had come to me with a mountain of questions and I answered them all, as well as telling my whole story including everything except for the fact that Isobel was her birth mom. She seemed fine with what I was. That was obviously incredibly refreshing. That weekend me, Jenna, Stefan and Elena played Monopoly while Jer was out somewhere getting high. About halfway through the game Stefan's phone lit up with the caller ID showing "Damon". He instantly hit decline and when he looked up, he saw that I was still looking at the phone. I gave him a curious glance but her pretend like he didn't see it. I was a bit weary of Stefan. He seemed nice but I had seen all that he had done, even if he didn't remember. He killed a lot of people, but that wasn't what bothered me, what bothered me was that he killed his father and then forced his brother to turn, but the thing that I was most concerned about, was a girl named Katherine.

After we finished Monopoly, Jenna went to bed and me, Stefan, and Elena were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and Elena was trying desperately to get me to like Stefan.

"So, Eden, what exactly are you? If you don't mind me asking" asked Stefan.

"Elena can I have a moment with Stefan. Alone, please?" she looked at him curiously and then said she would go call Jeremy.

"Who is Katherine?" I asked. He looked completely shocked.

"How do you know who Katherine is?"

"That doesn't sound like an answer."

"That doesn't either."

"You asked me what I was, well here's my answer, I am something that can kill you before you even know I'm coming. I'm not sure I like you and Elena is like a sister to me. I will have absolutely no regret after ripping out your heart with my bare hand. So I will ask you one more time, who is Katherine Pierce?"

He looked down at his hands and sighed, "Katherine was a vampire I met in 1864. She compelled me to love her, turned me, and then she died in a church fire." He paused for a minute as I nodded in agreement, "Now it's your turn to answer my question, how did you know about her?"

"I am what's called a 'Special'. It's basically a better version of vampires but there are pros and cons. One alleged pro is that each of us have a different 'gift', with mine the first time I touch someone I see their entire past, I feel everything they have ever felt."

He nodded, "But if you had already— seen my whole life then why did you ask me about Katherine?"  
"Because she looks exactly like Elena."

That night, when everyone else thought I was asleep, I snuck out to hunt. I usually did this at night simply because it was easiest. I didn't sleep and no one would ever even know I left. I was exhausted in the emotional sense of the word. Over the last few weeks I had told two different people (one of them human) about my "gift" and even about my life. It felt strange to trust that information to anyone. I just hoped I would never come to regret my decisions.

On Monday I arrived at school alone. As I was walking down the hall toward my locker I saw Stefan and a man I had, technically, never met talking. It was Damon, I recognized him from when I touched Stefan. I could feel his eyes following me and I heard him talking to Stefan.

"Who's that?" Damon asked, referring to me.

Stefan looked over in my direction, "That's Eden Rose Woods, the Gilbert's house guest. She is a 'Special'."

"What the Hell is that?"

"Apparently _she_ is a better type of vampire."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"Because you love me" he smiled. Stefan laughed and walked away. I could hear Damon walking over to my locker. I shut the locker door and (huge surprise) Damon was standing right there.

"Hey gorgeous. Haven't seen you around these parts" he said as he stretched out his hand, "Damon."

I looked down at his hand and back to his face, "Charmed I'm sure."

"What, you have a problem with hands or something?"

"If I'm not going to even touch your hand, do you really think I'm going to reveal my deepest, darkest secrets?" I said with sarcasm. Then I turned to walk away. I could feel his eyes watching me go.

I got to my U.S. history class and sat down with my textbook. The bell rang for class to begin and a man walked into the classroom. I had almost forgotten that our old history teacher had died in an animal attack (also known as vampire attack). He told us all to settle down, then he preceded to write his name on the board, Alaric Saltzman. Elena immediately turned to me, but I couldn't move. I was completely frozen. He turned to the class and introduced himself, but I wasn't listening. He was staring directly at me.

"Hello?" he looked down at his seating chart, "Eden Rose?" I wanted to say something, anything, or at least move but all I could do was sit there. I finally snapped out of it and refocused.

"Y-Yes sir" I said in an incredibly shaky voice. Elena was still looking at me along with everyone else and Stefan was glancing between the two of us.

"What is my name?" he asked.

"Mr. Alaric Saltzman" I replied, barely able to get it out.

"Good, you may want to pay more attention now that we will be talking about the Civil War—" he continued to ramble on about the class. I just sat there and silently whispered, "Yes sir".

I couldn't think all through class. I felt Elena, Alaric, and Stefan all glance at me every once and awhile, but I didn't care. After class Elena came up and tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see her incredibly worried face, I nodded as if to reaffirm her.

"I'll wait for you outside" she said, I only nodded again. I got up and started to make my way toward to door but someone grabbed my arm just as I was leaving. I saw his life in flashes; his childhood; when he married Isobel; when the police told him she had died; he never knew about her pregnancy.

"Hello?" his voice pulled me back, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I just stared at him blankly. "You know that getting high on school grounds is frowned upon".

"I-I'm not high, sir. Just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You can call me Rick if you want."

"Thanks. I have to go" I left before he could say anything else.

Elena was waiting for me outside. She was pacing the hall and Stefan was leaning against a locker with a worried look on his face. She rushed over and hugged me right after I stepped out.

"Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly, "I had no idea that he was going to be here. I am so sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I'm fine. I just—I just need a minute". I stormed off without another word.

I found myself in the middle of the woods somewhere. I tried to hunt a deer I had seen but I let it get away. I knew that the possibility of three coincidences happening at the same time in a random universe was astronomical, but I couldn't think of any explanation for me to come home by accident, my history teacher to die, and to be replaced by my long lost father. The whole thing was absolutely ridiculous. I needed to cry. I needed the relief, but of course I knew that was impossible, for me at least. I fell onto the ground and pulled my knees into my chest and just sat there for a few moments. Then I heard a branch snap a few hundred yards away. I ran up into a tree and waited. After a minute of waiting there I saw Damon's head appear beneath the branches. I rolled my eyes and debating hiding for a second before jumping down and landing right behind him. He jumped then pretended that he didn't.

"Well" he said, "fancy seeing you here."

"I was just leaving" I said as I picked up my bag and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute" he said as he tried to grab my arm, but I was too fast. I had already seen too much today.

"What?" I snapped at him and I flung myself around to face him.

"Calm down. Geez. I just want to talk" he said somewhat calmly.

"About what exactly?"

"About you actually."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, and why is that? So you can use your skills of manipulation to mentally dissect my brain and find all my secrets? I think not."

He grabbed his chest right over where his heart was, "I'm hurt."

I shook my head, "How can you already hate me when you don't even know me?"

"Oh trust me, I know a lot more than you think" I said with a slight smile, I ran home but I could hear him smile as he watched me run away.

Elena tried to prod me with questions when I got home, but I told her I just needed some time to process things. She had told Stefan about Alaric being my biological father, but nothing more. I laid in bed for the rest of the day, just thinking. That night I went hunting again simply because I could not stand another minute of thinking about my father and the universe, even though the chances were absolutely astronomical.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I sat on the roof and watched the sunrise until I heard Jenna get up, then I swung back into the attic through the skylight. I sighed deeply and took a look at my room. I forgot how much I missed this place. The ceiling ran up from the floorboards and reached to three feet above my head. My bed lay in the corner farthest from the stairs and there was a vanity, but my favorite part was the skylight. It was in the middle of the ceiling and nothing was underneath it. The night Miranda and Greyson died I lay on the floor and stared up at the sky. Today I did the same thing. Eventually I got up and sat in front of the mirror. I ran my hand through my shoulder length, dirty blond hair; I took the back of my ran and stroked it along my ice cold, almost white skin; I stared into my bright yellow eyes. I was beautiful, completely and utterly. But what does it matter? Everyone who has ever loved me had died, or worse. And now my father decided to randomly show up in Mystic Falls, and I can't really properly introduce myself. I know that Elena will want me to tell him, or at least get to know him, but I can't do that to him. I can't let anyone hurt him. When I met Elena I thought that my life had been…the way it was because of what I had done, but after what happened in New York, I knew that I was somehow cursed to have the people I love die. I had considered suicide, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not because of the action itself but because that would mean that some innocent baby would be cursed the same way I was. But as I was staring at the clouds I finally thought of a solution. I had to leave society and live out eternity in solitude. That way, no one I love will die because of me. I grabbed my bag and threw all my clothes into it. I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet from the bed and ran downstairs. I quickly grabbed a notepad and pen on the coffee table and wrote a note. It simply said: _I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly. I promise I'm safe. I love you all. I won't come back. Goodbye._

I snuck out the front door when Jenna wasn't looking. I had to stop myself from looking back, I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to make it. I shut the door quietly and walked out to the car. I got in, turned the keys in the ignition, and then realized I would not longer need it. I left the keys on the passengers seat and left the car. I ran into the woods, just like I had done two and a half years ago. Once I had gotten deep into the woods I stopped, leaned against a tree and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and leaned my head up against the trunk, I sighed. I tried to block out the rest of the world. I had no idea where to go, I suppose it didn't really matter, but nonetheless I didn't like wandering around with no direction whatsoever. I heard a twig break on my left.

"'I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly. I promise I'm safe'" I turned to see Damon sitting on a log a few yards away from me, "This is by far the worst goodbye note I have ever read."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Usually when you leave a goodbye note, no matter how lame they may be, you are supposed to go far far away."

"Well then I guess I'm not your average rouge teenager."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You're an ass?" I ventured.

"Nah. Already knew that one."

"Dick? Douche? Shit-head?"

"All taken."

"Hmm. Now let me think. How about uncultured swine?"  
"That might actually be the one."

"Well thank God that's over with" I said as I leaned my back to the tree.

"I've had enough of avoiding the subject. Now, why exactly did you leave that pitiful note in the first place?"

"That is the age old question isn't it?"

"Come on. Stop playing games, I don't have time for games."

"Of course you have time, you are immortal after all."

"Wow. You really don't want to talk about it that badly. Well then it must me juicy."

"You won't leave me alone until I tell you."

"Nope."

"Well in that case I am forced to tell you the truth." He perked up. "My drug cartel took a bit of a dark turn so, ya know, fleeing the country and all that."

"I'm pretty sure that you could take Jeremy."

We both laughed, "Yeah, now that I think about it, I probably could."

"Seriously. You care about all of them, I know you do. You don't want to leave, not yet."

"Not all of us have the moral luxury of being able to do what we want."

"Moral my ass. It's not about ethics it's about you."

"Spoken like a true narcissist."

He shrugged. "You can't leave."

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't want to."

" _Huh_. I honestly fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"I get the feeling you have already sacrificed too much, and until you want to do something selfless I will not allow you to do it."

"Why?"

"You really are good at changing the subject."

"I know. You could learn a thing or two from me."

"You may be able to seek back to school by lunch if we leave now."

"We?"

"Well I'm assuming you don't have your car with you considering we are in the middle of the woods."

"But you have yours?"

"It's parked just a few hundred yards that way" he point, "You really should learn your way around these woods before you attempt to run away again."

He put out his hand to help me up, "I guess I should" I said as I pushed myself from the ground, being careful not to touch him.

We pulled up to school right as the bell rang for lunch.

"Well, here you are" Damon said.

"Here I am" I replied with a sigh.

"I guess you just suck at running away."

"I guess I do," I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait," I turned, "Why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to get hurt" I said as I left him behind.

I saw Elena sitting with Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie at a bench in the quad. They were all staring at me when I got out of Damon's car.

"Hey guys" I said as I plopped my bag down on the seat next to me. Elena stared up at me, confused and concerned.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"You weren't at the house this morning, or at first period, and then you arrive here with Damon of people."

"I'm fine. I just got a little…sidetracked."

"What were you doing with Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Why, exactly is that relevant?" I asked.

"You do know that we are together. Right?" she replied. I was a little shocked, but then again didn't seem unlike Damon to go around flirting when he was already in a relationship.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Oh. It's fine, just what exactly were you two doing, together?" she persisted.

"He, uh, gave me a ride. My car kind of broke down and I was trying to get it started again, and he saw me on the side of the road and offered me a ride" I said.

"Oh. Okay" she said, still unsure. Stefan eyed me, suspicious, he knew I was lying. We spent the rest of lunch just talking about random, high school stuff. I left the group ten minutes early and headed to history. I thought I would sit in class and read a little before the bell rang. Alaric was sitting on his desk looking through some papers when I walked in.

"Oh sorry" I said as I turned to leave.

"No. It's fine. I was planning on talking to you soon anyway" he said. I headed toward my assigned seat near the back of the class, but he beckoned for me to some sit in the front row.

"I want to talk about your behavior in class," he began "Your grades are excellent, but you seem to…doze off in this class. I checked with your other teachers and they all said you were very attentive. Is there any specific reason why you act this way in my class?"

"Um…I don't know. I'm sorry. I promise I will try harder."

He sighed, "Well then I guess I'm just getting boring in my old age" he was so disappointed and hurt. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but obviously that was not an option. Right?

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah, that's all." I got up to leave. I felt like I was the devil. His class really was interesting, the way he taught reminded me a lot of Thomas. I couldn't do this to him.

"Actually, yes. There is a reason" I said.

He looked up, "What is it?"

"I—I'm—I'm your daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What" he hadn't heard me clearly. Thank God.

"I…um, my parents knew Isobel" I said much louder, "They went to high school together. I didn't want to say anything because, well."

"Oh," he was very surprised, but a lot less broken up about it than I expected, I knew he hated her and all but he was seriously cold, "I see. That makes a lot more sense then."

"Yeah" I said quietly while I nodded in agreement. _Yeah, it definitely made a lot more sense than me being your daughter who was naturally selected to be born with crazy supernatural abilities._

"Well, thank you for your honestly. If that's all I will let you go."

"Okay thank you" the bell rang right after I finished those words. _Shit._ We both looked at the intercom and then at one another.

"Well, go ahead and take a seat then" he said as he ran his hand through his hair. I made my way to my seat. I turned to him quickly.

"I-I'm really sorry about what happened to Isobel" I said.

"Yeah. Me too" he said, and then after he thought for a second, "Thank you."

The rest of that school day was uneventful. I beat myself up for the rest of the day about letting the truth about my family slip. I cannot just go around giving up all of the secrets. That night, I was laying in bed when I heard a knock on the door to the attic.

"Come in" I said. Jeremy opened the door and walked up the stairs. "Hey Jer. What's up?"

"Hey. I know you were gone this morning and, I want to know the truth about why."

"Jer—"

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I play dumb with Elena but I know you can see through it. I know that there is something…different about you."

"Wrong" he looked up, "you were going to say wrong with me." He looked down, ashamed. "It's okay" I said, "You're right. I am…different or whatever."

"I'm sorry. I just—"

"Don't worry about it," I said as I sat up on my bed, I flung my legs over the side and patted the empty space next to me. He came over and sat down.

"I need to ask you a question. And I really need you to answer it honestly."

"I take it you are not about to ask me about how much I enjoyed the sloppy Joe's at lunch today."

"Not exactly. No matter what I am about to ask you need to promise not to tell anyone and to take it very seriously. I am only asking you because I know you will tell the truth. I think Elena's lying to me, but I know I can trust you to tell me the truth"

"Alright" I said as I straightened up.

"What…are you?" I had no idea what to say. I knew I did not what to lie to him, but I also knew there was no way I could tell him the truth. Unless he already knew. I looked down and stared at his hand, I grabbed it and hoped to see something, anything. But I came up blank. I hated what I had to do.

"Jeremy, I really am sorry, but I have no idea what you are trying to ask. I don't understand what you mean." He looked down, totally broken.

"Never mind. Just forget about it" he pulled his hand away and got up, "Sorry for being so…weird."

"Don't mention it. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answer you were looking for," he started to walk away "Jeremy?" he turned, "Do you really think Elena is lying to you?"

"I don't know." He left, and went to his room to probably smoke some weed. I hated myself for lying so much, I knew it was necessary but that doesn't change anything and in my book that is never an excuse. Just because it is necessary does not mean that it is right. I would tell him everything, but it wasn't time yet. We needed more time.

The next few weeks went by with no activity. I would get up, go to school, come home, do homework, "go to sleep", repeat. Every few days I would go hunting. It was near unbearable to be surrounded by so much human blood on a daily basis. Once a week Jenna would force us all to sit down and have a family night, sometimes it was games, sometimes it was just diner. It was always hard to eat that much, food always tasted like mud. Alcohol on the other hand…that was awesome. I can't get drunk but after about twenty plus shots I get a little tingly, however that is the extent of it's effects. It was rather depressing watching Jenna try so hard to keep us together as a family, when in fact most of us are not even blood relatives. After about a month of this everyday, almost normal routine, something happened.

The bell had just rung for my AP U.S. history class to end. Elena hadn't been in class that day, Stefan had arrived late so I thought they had, you know, but when I looked at him questioningly he didn't seem to have any idea. He had gotten up and left as soon as the bell rang where as I stayed behind and took my time to pack up my bag properly. That was when Elena stormed in. Alaric looked up from his papers and I looked up from my bag. I could already hear how heavily Elena was breathing and how quickly her heart was beating. Something was very wrong. When I looked up I saw her face was red, her eyes were puffy and streaked with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. She knew, she knew about her family. Our family.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about" I stammered, I let my voice get choked up.

"Don't lie to me. Please. I—I can't take all the lies anymore. I deserve to know the truth." I was looking at my shoes. _Coward. You can't even look her in the eye._

"I'm sorry. You deserved to be able to remember your parents, your _real_ parents as good people, not as the people who kept the truth from you for seventeen years."

"We both know they weren't my 'real' parents," she looked down for a minute, "you should have told me that you were my sister."

"I know. I'm sorry. Believe me I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you. It's not like I was going to stay in the dark my whole life," she was starting to raise her voice "You can't just keep lying about everything. What did you tell Alaric," he raised his head and looked from me to Elena, confused, "long lost cousin? A niece? Friends of parents?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what I have to do with this" Alaric said.

"Elena please" I whispered, "Please don't."

"Why can't you just tell him that you're his daughter?" He instantly looked straight at me, he looked like a deer in the headlights about to get run over by a car.

"I—I'm so sorry" she said, then she quickly left the room. I looked at Alaric then back down at my feet. I grabbed my bag and then walked out of the room.

"Eden!" he yelled after me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around rather slowly to see Alaric's watery eyes and pale face, his whole body was shaking.

"We—we should probably talk about this sometime. We should maybe, get coffee? Or something?"

"Probably." I walked away from my father for the last time that day. He knew, he knew. And I wasn't the one to tell him. Elena knew too. She knew and I wasn't the one to tell her. My family finally knows who I am, and I was not the one to tell them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night I went hunting and when I returned I could smell Elena standing outside my door. Her heart was beating fast and she was struggling to keep her breaths steady.

"I know you are out there so either get some balls and actually knock or leave before you make me too hungry" I said. I knew it was harsh but I honestly didn't care. I heard her begin to walk away and then suddenly she turned and knocked rather quietly on the door.

"Come in" I said dully. She opened the door and began to walk over to the bed.

"Can I sit?" she asked while motioning to the place where my legs were. I sat up and faced her, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"No." She nodded, I could see the tears forming behind her eyes. She really was sorry. But it didn't matter. I was, of course, going to tell Alaric eventually, but first I wanted to warm up to him. Become friends almost, so that when I told him it wouldn't feel like he just got punched in the nuts.

"I am so sorry, Eden" she said as she looked at me in the eyes.

"I know. I can hear your heartbeat…it's really fast. You're nervous."

"It was absolutely not my place to tell him that," she paused, "but you should have been the one to tell me about my real parents."

"No," I said sternly, " _Your_ parents should have been the ones to tell you about your 'real' parents."

"I know. But—"

"'But' nothing. They should have told you, _or_ Jenna should have told you. I, however, should never have been the one to tell you. No one should have counted on me telling you, specially because no one even knew who I was," I paused, she was on the verge of tears, "You cannot push this on me, you cannot blame me for what happened. I, however, have every right to blame you."

"I'm sorry" she said through tears.

"I know. I am too." She looked up, surprised, "Even though I should not have been the one to tell you, I still should have. You deserved to know the truth…Alaric deserved to know the truth. This whole situation is completely and totally shitty. I accept your apology…sis." She looked up and I smiled. I reached out my hand to touch hers, prepared to see everything. She took my hand and her memories flooded into my head. She found a picture of Katherine on Stefan's table; then she was digging through Gilbert journals; she was on her way to the library to look through old newspaper articles when she saw Damon; he told her about Isobel, he told her the truth; she stormed off and the last thing I saw was her walking through the front doors of the high school.

"Damon told you?" I said, already knowing the answer. She nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Thanks." I pulled her into a hug. We had to stick together. We were sisters after all, well half sisters but potato potato.

I skipped school the next few days. I told Jenna I was feeling really sick. She trusted my judgement so she let me stay with no objection. I eventually went back to school on Friday with a bit of a game plan, at least when it came to Alaric. I drove to school and arrived at my first class just as the bell rang. Lunch went by with a load of questions, mainly from Caroline, but nothing truly exciting happened. Throughout Alaric's class he kept looking over at me subconsciously. I just sat there and took notes, but when it ended I stayed behind. He was leaning on his desk when I walked up to him. The class had just emptied out.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he replied, he was so nervous. His heart was beating at an alarming rate.

I handed him a piece of paper, "It's my phone number. If you ever want to get together for coffee or something" I said. He also pulled out a similar piece of paper and handed it to me, it was his number.

"I guess we really are related" he said with a little laugh. I did the same small laugh.

"Guess so." We sat there for a few more seconds before I said, "Well I should be getting to class, so."

"Right. Well, um, I'll call you. I guess."

"Yeah" I said, "Me too." I walked out, my body practically slicing the awkwardness as I left. The next few classes I tried to pay attention but failed greatly. All I could think about was actually sitting down and having a conversation with my dad. _Holy shit._

The bell rang for my last class to end and I wasted no time in packing up and getting to my car. I did not want to have to socialize anymore today. Quite honestly, all I wanted right now was a shot…or ten. I walked out to the parking lot to see Damon leaning against my car. I shook my head slightly and headed straight to the drivers door.

"Hey you. Nice ride" he said.

"Thanks" I replied coldly.

"Not one for words?"

"Well 'hey you' isn't exactly a conversation started."

"Are you mad at me? Because last time I checked I was a perfect gentleman who gave you a ride home after you had a nervous break."

"Really? Because last time _I_ checked you were the asshole who told Elena she was adopted. Last time _I_ checked you were idiot who decided to tell her that her birth mother is a psychotic vampire. In fact, last time _I_ checked you are the one who basically ruined Elena's life."

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you're mad at me then."

"No shit."

"She deserved to know."

"Yes, she did. But _you_ should have never been the one to tell her."

"Well if not me then who?"

"I don't know" I yelled, "but it shouldn't have been you."

"I agree. Her parents should have told her, but obviously that wasn't going to happen."

"Who the hell gave you permission to talk about her parents like that?!"  
"Well, last time _I_ checked. This was a free country and I am allowed to talk about who ever's parents I want!"

"Well considering the fact that you were the one to turn Isobel I didn't exactly think you should be the one to give advice!"

He stepped back, clearly surprised. I pushed passed him and got in the car. I drove away without looking back.

The next week I got an awkward text from Alaric. He asked if I wanted to meet up at the grill on Tuesday. I quickly agreed in an almost equally awkward text. Tuesday seemed to creep up on me like a ninja. We had that week off because of Founders Day, so we had decided to meet at around noon. I arrived exactly on time and Alaric was already waiting at a table near the fire place, nervously checking his phone. I walked up and threw my bag onto the back of the chair and took a seat.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi. Thanks for meeting me."

"Of course."

"Uh—do you want anything. Coffee?"

"I'm pretty sure you are going to need something a little stronger than coffee." I signaled for a waiter and Matt came over to our table.

"Hey" I said, "Can I get a whiskey neat and a hot, black coffee?" Alaric looked at me and smiled as Matt walked off to get the drinks.

"Thanks" he said.

"Anytime" I said.

"We might as well bite the bullet and cut to the chase."

"I agree."

"How—what—um…"

"How about, I just tell you my story, or at least the essential parts, and then I can answer any questions you have."

"Okay. That sounds good." Matt came to the table and gave us our drinks. I thanked him and then I turned back to Alaric.

"Well, I guess I will start with what exactly I am. I know that you know about vampires and such, I also know that you like to kill them, so just hear me out before you jump to any conclusions. I am a…different type of vampire called a 'Special', I grow up completely within a year, and I have a ton of other strange…habits, I guess. I was conceived the last night you and Isobel were—intimate. And, no there was nothing you or her could have done to prevent it. So a few days later when Damon tried to turn her, her body rejected the blood. I was born about a week later and she left me on a doorstep and went back to Damon to be changed. I eventually found a vampire who taught me everything I know, but it didn't end up working out. I traveled around the country trying to find answers about my past, eventually I found out about you, Isobel and Elena and because I was closest to her, that was where I went. I stayed with the Gilbert's for awhile but after the death of Elena's parents I left for New York where I found answers about what exactly I am. I stayed with a nest of vampires for a bit, but that didn't end up working out either so I just started driving and I found myself back here. I want you to know that, I'm done. I am already as grownup as I am going to get and I don't need you to play the father role. But, I would be more than happy to get to know you and, even become friends if you would be comfortable with that." There was a rather long pause, and I took a sip of my coffee and he took a swig of his whiskey.

"I am sorry about what Isobel did to you" he said, then there was another long pause, "I would really like to get to know you too. Just slowly, I don't want to go too fast and I would appreciate it if you would only tell me the essentials, at least for now." I nodded.

"Alright." We just sat there while we each finished our drinks. I motioned to Matt to bring us the check and when it came I payed.

"I should get going" he said, "I still have some left over papers to grade."

"Alright. Well I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you before then." We both smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Miss Mystic Falls pageant was in two days and Elena was entered in the competition. Her and Stefan were over at the house for family night. Jenna was on a date with a mystery man and Jeremy was stuck up in his room. Vicki Donovan was missing and so Jer was kind of freaking out. Or at least he thought she was missing. I didn't know exactly but I had a strong feeling that Vicki was a little more than missing. When Stefan came in he avoided touching me, which made me incredibly anxious. But I could smell human blood on his breath. He looked like he was coming down from a high and he ended up having to leave early. I turned to Elena when I could no longer hear his footsteps.

"Were you planning on telling me what the hell happened to Stefan?" I could hear her heartbeat speeding up.

"What are you talking about?" she said nervously.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'? He looked like he was having a bad trip the whole time, he refused to touch me and not to mention, his breath smelled like blood. _Human_ blood." She looked down at her wrist.

"He bit you! What the _hell_ were you thinking! He's a _vampire_ , Elena. No matter how much he loves you, I can guarantee he loves the feel of warm human blood running down his throat more."

"I had to do it. He was going to die otherwise" she said quietly.

"I could feel his heartbeat and the pulsing in his throat. He wants more, and he is going to do whatever it takes to get more."

"He has more self control than you think. You're just underestimating him."

"No one has that much self control, I can promise you that." She tried to shrug it off, but I could tell she was really worried. Not for her sake, but for Stefan's.

The pageant was happening the next day. That night I went for a good long hunt. I even caught a mountain lion. I planned on leaving town for the pageant. I was never really into that kind of stuff. Besides, I knew that most of it would be Caroline bitching about how Damon broke up with her, and I really was not looking forward to that. I felt bad that I wouldn't be there for emotional support for Elena, but I knew she had her other friends and family. That night, I decided to walk home from the hunt. It was a beautiful, crisp night and I thought it might me a good idea. Then I saw Damon lying in the middle of the street, like a total idiot. I walked over and kicked him lightly in the side, and by lightly I mean not enough to break his ribs.

"Ouch" he said incredibly sarcastically.

"Oops" I said with an equal amount of sarcasm, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh you know, just trying to catch a meal."

"Well you have definitely found the best way to do it. Lay in road waiting for a car to run you over."

"What do you want anyway. I thought you were mad me."

"I am" I said as I kicked him in the side again, a little harder this time.

"Again, ouch."

"Again, oops." I handed him my hand to help him up. Not because he needed it but because I was oddly attracted to him, and I wanted to become friends, or at least frenemies. He grabbed it and I saw everything. His whole life flashed before my eyes. It was awful. He had suffered through so much, he had made so many sacrifices for the good of his loved ones, and yet he thought of himself as an evil psychopath. It was the most tragic life I had ever seen. Then I saw him see Elena, he was in love with her from the first time he laid eyes on her.

"What's wrong" he asked as he stood in front of me. I was perfectly aware of exactly how close his body was to mine. Thank God I don't have a heartbeat, because it would definitely be accelerated.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look a little shaken up." As he said this he moved his hand to my face and push a piece of hair behind my ear. I had to stop breathing in order to hide my anxiousness.

"I'm fine." He leaned into me so that his nose almost brushed the side of my cheek, I closed my eyes.

"What the hell is that?" he said. He was just looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see where he was looking. There were two headlights coming at us fast. I grabbed him and I ran into the forest at the edge of the woods as quickly as I could. He was breathing heavily. I let go of him as fast as could. His heartbeat was steady, the whole time, it never sped up.

"Well, I should be going. If the sun comes up and I'm not home people will get suspicious."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at the pageant."

"Actually, I'm going to be out of town."

"Pageant's aren't really your thing?"

"I'm surprised your attending."

"Well, you know, founding family responsibilities."

"Yeah. Good night Damon."

"Good night, Eden Rose."

I spent the rest of that night on the roof. Around five in the morning I came in through the skylight. I made some black tea and waited for Elena to get up. Around seven she came downstairs and I helped get her ready for the "big day". I made breakfast for the whole family and then Jer and Elena left. Jenna checked with me one more time if I wanted to go with her or not. I told her I was sure and she left. After I heard the car round to corner I sighed. I locked all the doors, grabbed my care keys and headed out of town. I had found a bar just outside of town and that was where I was headed. I compelled the bartender to not ask for any ID. I drank there for a few hours, but then drove back to Mystic Falls. I spent some time at the grill but eventually I found myself back home. Jenna came home around five. She was downstairs in the living room watching the news and I was in the attic reading. Jer arrived only a few minutes later, he joined Jenna on the couch, but shortly after he retired to his room. I put my headphones in and blasted Stateless. I did this a lot because it was the only way I could avoid hearing what was going on. Then I heard Jenna open the door and I heard Elena's voice. I turned off my music and headed downstairs. I was standing at the top of the stairs when Elena almost ran into me.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just really tired." She didn't sound like herself.

"Yeah. Me too, I barely got any sleep last night" I baited.

"Me neither" it wasn't Elena, "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay. Night." She brushed my shoulder on her way past me. It was Katerina. Katerina Petrova. I saw her whole life. She was a survivor and she was horrible. Her life had a tragic beginning but that only led to her narcissistic behavior. Then I saw her on my porch. Damon was there, he had kissed her. I already knew that he was in love with Elena, but I never thought he would do something like that. But even more alarming, Katerina was back, and she had been invited into my home.

I stood on the stairs for a few seconds, wide-eyed. Then I headed down and made some tea. Jenna was there and we had a short conversation about my day and the pageant, then she said goodnight and headed up stairs. After I heard her close her door I looked at the text message that had been sent to me a few minutes before, it was from Elena. It read:

Hey Eden. I am sleeping over at Caroline's tonight. Please let Jenna know. You're welcome to stop by if you want, if not I'll see you tomorrow.

I replied:

Okay. I'll sit this one out. Congrats on the win. Have fun and be safe. I'll let her know. Night.

After I pressed send I went upstairs to have a little chat with Katerina. I stood in the door and watched her go through the top of Elena's desk.

"Hey" I said and she jumped at little.

"Hey. I didn't see you there" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. I figured. So, why exactly are you here?"

"What are you talking about. I just got home from the pageant."

"Let's not play games Katerina. I figure your a little too old for that nonsense." She looked up, shocked.

"Fine. You clearly know who I am, so I expect you to return the favor."

"You really didn't do any research on her life, did you?"

"Clearly."

"Well I am Eden Rose Woods. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but…I'm not a liar."

"How do you know who I am?"

"You seem to have an awful lot of questions."

"You don't seem to have any."

"Let's make a deal. I'll answer yours if you answer mine."  
"Fine. So, how do you know who I am?"  
"The first time I touch someone I see their whole lives and all their memories" I said and I looked at my hand, "It's a gift and a curse. My turn! Why are you here?"

"Call it curiosity. I was rather interested in finally meeting myself."

"And you are still in love with her now boyfriend."

"That's only part of it."

"Yes I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I was curious to see wether or not you were a lier."

"What's the verdict"

"That you're a selfish, narcissistic bitch who apparently has a death wish."

"Oh yeah. Why's that?"

"Because you decided to talk to me."

"What should I have done instead of talk?"

"Run." She laughed.

"From you? I can promise you I am much older and tougher, and I could kill you anytime I wanted."

"Older yes. Tougher, debatable. The killing me part, that's where you definitely went wrong."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and oh yeah, I can't barely be killed." Her eyes widened.

"You're the 'Special'."

"Bingo."

NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to post, I am in the hospital. I promise I will be posting more often now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katerina tried to run out the open window as fast as she could but I grabbed her arm before she could get far. I pulled her face closer to mine and looked her straight in the eye.

"Know that if you ever try to hurt the people I care for, I will _end_ you." I let go of her arm and she ran like hell. I fixed all the doodads on Elena's dresser then headed to the attic. Once I got there I got out my phone and dialed Damon's number. He didn't pick up like an idiot so I tried again. After the third attempt he finally answered.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"We have a bit of a problem."

"It better be a little more than 'a bit' of a problem for you to call at this hour."

"Katherine is here." The other line was totally silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sure?"

"No. I decided to sound the alarm even though I wasn't 100% positive."

"Shit" he murmured.

"Tell me about it."

"Why is she here?"

"Literally just to fuck with us. Oh and, apparently, to get your brother back."

"Stefan? Why? I thought she was just playing with us before."

"You, yes. Stefan, no. She genuinely loved him."

"Well thanks for sugar coating it."

"Anytime."

"What are we going to do?"

"We exchanged a few unpleasantries, but the ball is in her court. So I guess we should just wait for her next move."

"You say it like her 'next move' couldn't be to kill everyone you've known."

"It won't be."

"Oh yeah? And how, exactly do you know that?"

"As I said, we exchanged a few unpleasantries."

"So you think a few words from a stranger will change the very core of her personality?"

"With the right words you can conquer the world."

"Yes, thank you for the inspirational quote of the day. What'd you get that out of some 'self help' book bullshit?"

"Is that really your only question after everything I've said so far? Maybe you're even more stupid than I originally thought. I didn't think that it was possible, but I guess you never know."

"Shut up. So your genius plan is literally to wait?"

"If it was really genius I wouldn't be calling you now would I?"

"Oh come on. And I thought we were just starting to get along."

"It's settled, much more stupid than I originally thought."

"Haha. Very funny."

"And I don't even try. Anyway, we just have to wait and see how she responds."

"Good luck with that," he said sarcastically "What did you say to her anyway?"

"That is for me to know and for you to spend all night guessing. Speaking of which, I'll let you get back to your nap, grandpa."

"Haha. Maybe you should try stand-up."

"I'll consider it. Night pappy." I heard him let out a small laugh before hanging up. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling all night. I tried to keep my mind on Katerina and trying to figure out why she was here _now_. But I kept finding myself consumed by the thought of Damon's lips on hers. Or what it felt like to have him only inched away. Or to have his ear nearly graze my cheek. How could he be so in love with someone else and still act that way? It was cruel. And yet, it was the best feeling I had had since Thomas. I really did love Thomas, but this was different. With Thomas I felt more safe and protected, I knew what would happen next. But when I was with Damon I felt like anything could happen at any moment and I just had to hold on tight and brace myself for impact. I hadn't even decided on how I felt about Damon yet. I wanted to hate him with every fiber of my being, and yet I felt myself change when I was with him. Trying to hate him was like fighting a losing battle.

The next day we went back to school. The bell had just rang for my last period to end and I was on my way to my car when I heard a scream. It came from a long way away but I recognized it instantly, it was Caroline. I ran at an almost abnormally fast human rate towards the trees but once I was out of sight I ran like hell. I found her almost completely limp in Stefan's arms. He was feeding from her neck. I ran up to him and pulled him off while simultaneously breaking his neck. I picked up Caroline but her heart was slowing down. Blood was gushing from her neck and it took all of me to keep from finishing her off. I held her in my arms and then I bit my wrist and fed her some of my blood. My blood didn't have the same healing properties of a normal vampires but it could still pull someone away from the edge of death. She looked up at me, still drowsy as I ran her all the way to the hospital. I took a deep breath and then ran in to the emergency room screaming about an animal attack. They took her away and I listened to her heart for as long as I could. It was already starting to pick back up. The police came and started questioning me; I told them that I was hanging out in the woods to clear my head after school, when I say Caroline laying on the ground bleeding out. I ran her to my car and drove her to the hospital as fast as I could. The sherif, who was also Caroline's mom, told then to let me go without any further questioning. After that I called Elena and Bonnie. When they showed up I told them I was going to head home. On my way out I literally ran into Damon.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey."

"What happened? All I heard is that you found Caroline in the woods."

"Your brother happened. I heard her scream and then when I arrived u found Stefan draining her. I snapped his neck and ran her over here."

"Last time I checked, Stefan doesn't feed on people, Eden."

"Well he does now." As I said this I pushed past Damon and started for the door. But he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back. His face was only a few inches from mine.

"Be careful" he said.

"I can take care of myself" I spat, as I stalked out the front doors. I looked up to see Stefan. His breath smelled like Caroline's blood.

"I'm so sorry. I need to two her I'm sorr—". I grabbed him by the back of the neck and took him outside and behind a back building. I pushed him up against the wall with almost all my strength and his head made a huge dent in the concrete.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?! First you almost drain all the blood from one of Elena's best friends, _then_ you decide to come to a _hospital_ and apologize?!" I slammed his head into the wall again, causing the dent to get deeper.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" he said, panicked.

"You almost _killed_ an innocent girl, that's what happened!" I pushed him into the wall once more. A doctor came running over and tried to pull me off him, I looked him in the eye and said in a sharp, distance voice, "Walk away". Then I turned back to Stefan.

"We're leaving" I said through clenched teeth. I dragged him all the way back to my car and threw him in the passengers seat.

"If you move, I will reach into your chest and rip out your heart." I got into the drivers seat and sped straight to the Salvatore's mansion. Once we got there I pulled him down to the basement and locked him up.

"You are going to be in here for as long as it takes until you get all of the human blood out of your system." With that I started back up the stairs. On my way up I brushed past Damon, whose car I heard arrive a few seconds before.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Saving your brothers life."

"What do you mean?"

"I am cleansing him of all human blood, forever."

"And how exactly is that 'saving' his life?" I turned to Damon and put my face directly in front of his.

"If your brother takes a human life, I will take his." After I said this I continued to walk away.

"You wouldn't dare do that to Elena."

"Oh yes I would."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have nothing to lose" I called behind me as I stalked out of the house, got in my car, and drove away as fast as I could.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night I went hunting. I caught (and ate) a grizzly. I just wanted to kill something, preferably Damon. After my…meal, I decided to head over to the hospital to check on Caroline. It was around five in the morning so there wouldn't be any visitors. I compelled a guard to let me through and I made my way to her room. As I approached her door I realized I couldn't smell her, but I could smell fresh blood. I quickly found a nurse who had a patch over her neck, I compelled her to tell me which patient she was nursing.

"Caroline Forbes, miss."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I tried to catch her scent and soon found my way to the blood bank. I found her going through her eighth blood bag. I walked up behind her slowly. I had to hold my breath to keep from joining her in her feast.

"Caroline?" I said softly. She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed. I began to help her up.

"You were turned into a vampire."

"A what? How di—? I don't understand."

"Me neither, which is why I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Elena came into my room, but she said her name was Katherine, and she made me drink her blood. Then everything went black but before that she gave me a message."

"What was the message?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"'Game on'." I could feel the anger growing inside me like a wildfire.

"We have to get you out of here."

"But where? Where am I gonna go?" she asked through sobs.

"I have an idea."

I carried her to the Salvatore's mansion. I knocked on the door with my fist and a few minutes later Damon answered it.

"What happened to you?" he asked, referring to Caroline.

"Katherine happened. Help me get her inside." He carried her up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. Once we got there I tucked her in.

"Hey. You go ahead and try to get some sleep. We can talk more about what all this means in the morning. I will be downstairs if you need me. All you have to do is say my name and I will be able to hear you," I told her.

"What about you? You should sleep," she said.

"I'm alright. I don't sleep." She rolled over and went to sleep within minutes. I walked out into the hall to find Damon leaning against the wall.

"Downstairs huh?" he said in a cocky voice.

"She need someone to take care of her, make sure she's okay."

"I'm pretty sure I could have sufficed."

"Yeah, you. You're not exactly the most attentive person."

"What ever made you think that?"

"Well, for starters the fact that your brother nearly ate someone while you still thought he was a vegan."

" _Well,_ let's not forget that you are not the most cuddly person considering you locked my brother up in a dungeon."

"Let's also not forget that you are the one who has a dungeon in the first place." He paused and then took a deep breath.

"Coffee is in the kitchen" he said as he walked over to his bedroom.

I made my way downstairs shortly after Damon retired to his room. I went into the kitchen, but they didn't have any tea so I went back into the living room and started to look through the bookcases that lined the walls. I picked up Shakespeare's "Hamlet", sat on the couch and began to read. I wasn't even a few pages in when I heard Damon get up and begin to make his way downstairs. He saw me on the couch.

"Hamlet? Isn't that just a tad depressing" he commented.

"I suppose. What are you doing up? Bingo doesn't start for another two hours."

"Haha. I couldn't sleep." He was walking towards the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" he asked on his way over to the pot.

"No thanks" I said.

"What's your deal anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your some sort of vampire, I know that. But you read peoples thoughts. You don't eat, you don't sleep, but what's most concerning is that you reject coffee."

"Would it make you feel better if I drank some coffee?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"How do you take it?"

"However is easiest." He came back with the coffee a few minutes later and we drank it mostly in silence. After I was about halfway through my liquid shit, he turned to me and I knew there was about to be a rain of questions.

"Seriously, what is your deal?"

"You already said it. I am some sort of vampire. That should be enough."

"Well it isn't."

"You are never going to leave me alone until I answer your questions." He leaned back, put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Nope."

"Fine then. You can ask me whatever you want but I don't have to answer anything."

"Fine."

"Fine. Ask your questions."

"How old are you?"

"I will be three in September?"

"Three hundred?"

"No. Three."

"What? How the hell did that happen?"  
"I am a specific breed of vampires called 'Specials' and we happen to grow at incredibly fast rates. Our mother's are pregnant for about a week and then a year after we are born we become full grown."

"Wait. You were born?"

"Yep. Just like the rest of all living beings."

"Other than the freakish growth rate, and the not sleeping/eating/drinking. What makes you so different from a normal vampire?"

"Well, in the sun I don't burn up, I crackle but I don't turn into ash or anything. I am physically more attractive, as in smell and looks to attract my prey better. If I drink human blood my eyes turn red. My skin is almost as cold as a corpse. My skin is also almost impossible to penetrate. Kind of a big one, there can only be one Special at a time so once one dies another one is created, but I can't change anyone into any kind of vampire. My blood doesn't have the same healing properties as yours does. Another big one, every Special has a certain 'power' for instance, mine is the first time I touch someone I see their whole lives. I feel everything they have ever felt. There are probably a few more I am forgetting, but those are all the big ones."

"So basically what you are saying is that you are superior to me in every way."

"Basically."

"Got it. Well, on that note, you need to get to school."

"But Caroline—"  
"I can take care of Caroline. You" he poked me on the nose when he said this, "need to get your three-year-old ass to school. Go on."  
"Fine. I'll be back in a few hours to check on Caroline. Don't let her leave the house, when she wakes up give her a blood bag, and if anything happens—"

"I'll call you. I know. Go on or you'll be late for class." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Just as I pulled up to the school I saw Elena looking worried as hell walking toward my car.

"Eden, I haven't seen Stefan in days and now people are saying that Caroline is missing from the hospital. I don't know what to do or where they are. I—"

"Elena, everything is okay. Caroline and Stefan are safe. I will tell you about it in a minute but first we need to get out of earshot." I took her over to the edge of the woods. I explained everything that had happened beginning with the sudden appearance of Katherine and ending with how I left Damon to take care of Caroline while I was at school.

"No. Stefan would never do that."

"I'm so sorry Elena."

"No, no he—he's a better person than that…he would never do…"

"It's not about how good or bad of a person he is. Our bloodlust is a very, very powerful thing and it takes so much out of us to be able to control it. If we get one drop, that is over a hundred years of practice and patience and self-control, out the window."

"I have to see him."

"Okay. We have to go by the attendance office and then we can go." I told the school staff that me and Elena were still really shaken up about the whole Caroline thing and we thought it would be best to take the day off. I didn't even have to compel anyone simply because they all loved Elena so much. After that whole thing was cleared up I called Jenna and told her we were going to visit Caroline in the hospital.

We arrived at the mansion a few minutes later. I nodded to Damon as me and Elena entered through the living room. I took her over to the stair case but before I opened it I had to warn her.

"Stefan…isn't himself. The blood can really change people and usually the longer they've gone without it, the worse they are. Just remember that whatever he says or does, doesn't mean anything." I opened the door for her and followed close behind as she descended into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 10/span/p  
p class="p2"I could hear Stefan's blood pumping from the top of the staircase. I could tell the exact second he was able to smell Elena because everything about him became intensified. Everything about him and inside him was working to control his thirst. We arrived at the bottom of the stairs and Elena was breathing heavily despite herself. Stefan was sitting in the back of the room on a wooden bench with cuffs and chains around his hands and feet. Elena walked up to the door and tried to put her hands on the bars. I ran in front of her and gently touched her arm./p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Don't push it" I told her. I could smell the sweat coming off of Stefan from how hard he was fighting his hunger./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "She shouldn't be down here" Stefan murmured. Elena whipped her head to the door and I could see the pain in her face./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "She should be safe considering you technically have all the human blood out of your system" I rejected./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Stop playing pretend when we both know exactly how hard I am fight to keep her alive right now" Stefan gasped./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Stop it," demanded Elena, "I want to be here. I told her to let me see you."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Why?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Because you need to know that I love you no matter what."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I did."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "But I do. I know everything. And yes I am a little pissed off but getting you out of this position is the most important thing right now."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "No. The most important thing right now is your safety" Stefan said as he slammed his fist weakly on the bench./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Trust me, she's safe" I said./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "How do you know she is safe?" he asked./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I know she's safe because I could kill you before you even got up." He nodded in agreement. I had kicked his ass only a few days before. I heard his heart starting to pick up. He had been holding it in for too long. His body started to convulse and I could hear the blood pumping through his veins./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "We need to get out of here" I said to Elena as I grabbed her arm./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "No. I need to stay with him" she said./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Elena, he loves you very much but he is also very very dangerous right now and we emneed/em to get out of here."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "NO! He needs me!"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Elena," I grabbed her by the shoulders, "if he hurts you or even gets anywhere close to hurting you, he would emnever/em forgive himself." She looked over at him with tears in her eyes. He was running as far as his chains would let him, screaming at the top of his lungs. Damon ran down to see that Elena was okay. He looked around and then took Elena's arm gently./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Come on. It's time to go" he said softly. We pulled her upstairs and sat her down on the couch./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "You stay here with I. I am going to go check on Caroline" I said./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Yeah," Damon agreed, "Wait, Eden?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Yeah?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Thank you, for taking care of Stefan. Even if your methods aren't exactly 'nurturing'."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I'm only protecting my own."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Caroline was pacing around her room when I came in with a blood bag./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Finally. I've been waiting all day to eat and I'm emstarving" /emshe said as I handed her the bag./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Damon didn't feed you?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "No! He said I may have to go on some crazy animal diet or something."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Oh./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I don't do I?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "No, no. The human stuff is way better and better for you, in moderation of course." She took a sip./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "That is soo good. And weird. Oh my God I am literally drinking human blood."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Yep. I guess that was the perfect Segway into the 'Surprise! You're a Vampire' talk. So, what do you want to know?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well, first of all, who all is a vampire?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "As of now, me, Stefan, and Damon."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Okay, are there anything other than vampires out there?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I'm afraid so."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Like what?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well, there's witches, ghosts, werewolves, and a large variation of vampires, but that is a chat for later."br / "Oh God. So like, everything is real."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Everything accept the Boogieman, I hope."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "What did you do when you changed. I mean like, how did you cope?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well because I am a special variation of vampire, I was born the way I am."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Oh wow. That must have been really hard."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Everyone's life has there ups and downs. My more vampire-like instincts didn't kick in for awhile but when they did I was lucky enough to run into a vampire who taught me everything I know, or at least almost everything. I want to be able to be that person for you. Being thrown into something like this, especially without even knowing what you are is horrible. But the most important thing is to never lose yourself in what you become."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Yeah," she said sadly. I could tell she was depressed and just rather good at hiding it. I grabbed her hand and took her to the balcony which I kicked open./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "First rule of being a vampire: know how awesome you are." I held her hand and jumped off of the balcony three stories above the ground./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "What the hell!?" Caroline screamed./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "How do you feel?" I asked. She looked around for a second./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "My legs aren't broken."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Nope."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "That was amazing."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I know. And emthat/em was only the beginning."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"We spent the rest of the day drinking, jumping, running, I went for a quick hunt because Caroline was extremely curious, I even compelled a security guard to let us jump off the top of a twenty story building. We went outside of town to a secluded bar and compelled ourselves a few drinks./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "This has been amazing" Caroline said./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Yep. I know."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I am emamazing/em!" she yelled as she flung her arms out to the sides. I smiled and the bartender poured us two shots "on the house"./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Thank you. I mean seriously, I don't even want to think about where I would be right now without you, or Damon for that matter," she made a weird face, "I never thought I would say that." We both laughed a little. "So, speaking of Damon."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "What about Damon?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I don't know; you two seemed awfully close the other day." She raised her eyebrows at me./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "That's cute."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I'm just saying. You guys are kinda perfect for each other; no offense."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "None taken. But no, he's…uh…we're…just no."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Come on. Why not? The more I think about it you two emreally/em are perfect for each other."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Just no, Caroline."br / "Sorry. I didn't think you'd react like that."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Me neither" I mumbled so low even she couldn't hear, "I'm sorry. I emshouldn't /emhave reacted like that. I have to stop acting my age."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Wait a minute, did you say 'emstop/em' acting your age?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Oh, yeah. I'm um, I'm technically two years old. But I'll be three in September." She nearly spit out her drink./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "emWhat?!/em"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Remember how I told you I was a…special kind of vampire?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well yeah."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "emWell/em, excelled growth is one of my many side affects."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Wow."br / "Wow what?"br / "Wow you're emtwo/em!"br / "Keep your voice down, people can hear you."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Oh calm down we can just compel them."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "You can't just compel people for your convenience."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Why not?"br / "Because they are empeople/em. They are still just innocent emhuman /empeople."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Oh my God," she started to cry, "They are just people. Just like me."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Hey, hey. It's going to be okay."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "How do you know that? How can you say that?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Because I've survived it and you are a lot older than me and therefore much more experienced." She laughed a little./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "That's true," she paused and looked over at me "Thanks, for everything."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Don't mention it."br / "No, really. Thank you."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well, I was fortunate enough to find someone to teach me about what I am, I just want to be able to be that person for someone else."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Who was he?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "His name was Thomas…" I preceded to tell her all about Thomas, of course leaving out the gory end. I escorted her home. She was a tad drunk so I had to tuck her into bed. I walked out to see Damon in the same position he was the day before./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Two nights in a row? Why don't you just confess your undying love for me so we can get on with a heated night of passion?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Only in your dreams Pappy."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Hey. I'm only one hundred and sixty eight years older than you."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Oh, pardon me I didn't realize the age difference was emthat minuscule/em." I was walking downstairs when he caught up to me./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "We're friends right?" he asked./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well I haven't killed you yet so I'm sure that probably counts for something."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Ah shucks. You're gonna make me blush."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Why do you ask anyway?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I just wanted to know, is that really such a crime?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Coming from someone like you, yes."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I'm hurt."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "That's cute."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Again with the blushing."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Don't flatter yourself."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Why would I when you'll just do it for me." I was at the door now./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Come on. I'm sorry for being such an ass, just come in."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "He admits it. Someone mark the calendar."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Haha. Has anyone ever tell you that you should try stand-up?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Yes. You actually, last night. Only two days and your comedy is already getting old. However ever did you survive for a whole two hundred years?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I'm not that old."br / "Yet." He touched my arm./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Can I…ask you a…question?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well if you seem so sure about it."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "So we're friends?"br / "Is it just me or am I having a serious episode of deja-vu?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "So, yes?"br / "I suppose."br / "Okay, so…"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "So?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Would you let me finish my sentence?"br / "Okay, okay," I said "Thank God I'm immortal" I muttered under my breath./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I can hear you."br / "I wasn't sure with your two thousand year old ears."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I'm not— never mind."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Why do you care so much anyway?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "What?"br / "About how old I emknow/em you are."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "We both know I am a very attractive person."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Uh, emokay/em," I said sarcastically./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "And, you are not…awful looking."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Gee thanks."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "We both also know what it's like to love someone we can never have." I gave him a curious look./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Come on, we're one in the same. Besides, I can see it in your face," he explained, "And because we are in love with people we can't have it is hard to satisfy certain…needs."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "emNeeds/em? What am I, two?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Technically—"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Shut up."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Anyway, because we are friends and we clearly aren't…into each other, I propose we—"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I'm stopping you right there. Yes, you have a point but—"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Let me stop emyou/em right there. I emdo/em have a point, so what. Again, we both are friends and neither of us can have the people we want so it's only logical." I sighed and looked at him./span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Fine. emBut/em I have a few rules."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Well don't leave me in suspense."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Three rules actually. 1) I will emnever/em stay the night, it's no trouble because I don't sleep anyway so I'll just leave after we're…done. 2) We still have to hang out even when we're not sleeping together; just because we are having sex doesn't mean we act any different. 3) And most important, we can't kiss each other on the lips."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Are you serious?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Yes. I saw it in a movie once and thought it was very clever. Kissing, in my opinion, is much more intimate than sex."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Really?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Those are my rules. If you don't comply then no deal."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Fine. Ridiculous, but fine. I have a rule of my own."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Oh yeah sparky?"/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "You can't fall in love with me."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "I resect myself too much to fall for someone who is already in love with someone else."/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" "Fine."/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p4"That night was the first time I ever slept with Damon Salvator. He wasn't half bad actually. Better than I expected. I snuck out after he fell asleep. I made it back home just before the sun rose. It's funny. The more time I spent with him, the more I liked him as a friend. He was funny and sarcastic, but he was also selfish and unstable. I was curious to see how any of this would turn out. I spent that night, or what remained of it, laying in bed thinking about Elena. I wondered if Damon would ever get everything he ever wanted, I wondered if Damon would ever get Elena./p 


End file.
